


Puppy

by cinnamorose



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, M/M, and after that last thing, and also i was given it as a prompt, and listen, but its the emotion that matters, but uwu is cuwute, it dont even exist, its like, ok real talk tho this is bc i was too embarrassed to write yamato/masato bc of my discord, skfrjdu this is so short and lame, theres so many uwus in this, this shit isnt even a rarepair, we needed at least a few words of cute, whyd i write it? bc bunny boy and puppy boy are cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 08:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamorose/pseuds/cinnamorose
Summary: On days like this, he's so very glad for all of Kira's compliments.





	Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> uwu uwu to the max u giddy giddy geddup yeehaw truckers, we got some weird ship doki dokis to boot on up

"Kiiiraaaa!"

Kira turns a little, watching the red-haired man running towards him. "Heeey! I haven't seen you all day!" He calls, slowly quieting down as he comes to stand with the man. Otoya slips his hand into Kira's, holding it tightly. "Let's get lunch together!"

Kira's face stays blank, but his eyes smile a little. "We've been... Working... All day, though." He says, rubbing his thumb over Otoya's.

"Yeahhh, but I missed you!"

He thinks on it a little, his eyes softening. Ah, he missed him, not just him. "Then... Yes. I'd love that."

The smile he's given is enough to make his heart soar as he's pulled along with Otoya. "Good!! Let's get back to my apartment, okay?" He says brightly, walking him out the door to his car. "Don't worry, we can just work there some more afterwards!" Otoya gives him a wink. By 'work,' Kira knows he means 'work a bit so it looks like progress but mainly snuggle in peace and quiet.'

"Then... Let's get... Our things... So we can go." Kira says, leading him over to a table to pick up their notebooks and papers.

\--

It didn't take them long to get back home, Otoya's eyes bright and excited as he waved his arms wildly with his story. Kira's serious face was nearly impossible to read, save for the happy and amused shine in his eyes that Otoya's come to know and love. The second the door is shut, the red-haired man throws his arms around Kira and peppers his jaw in kisses.

"Sorryyyyy, I couldn't help myself!" He sighs, hugging him tightly. Kira's lips twitch upwards a little into a smile.

"It's... Fine." He says, petting his hair. "It's... Sweet. Cute." He kisses the man's forehead, hugging him close.

"Kiiiraaaa!!"

"But it's... True. My good... Sweet puppy."

Otoya whines again, but he can't hide the excited smile into the man's chest. He doesn't even try stopping the way he wiggles and how happily he giggles from the kisses places on the top of his head. He's the only one allowed to call him such a thing, and most days, he's excited to hear his words. He's excited to hear his compliments and get his kisses, to be held and rocked. Allowing himself to be gently pulled to the kitchen, Otoya smiles lovingly at the man's back.

On days like this, he so very glad for all of Kira's compliments, even if it's that he's cute or his good, sweet puppy.


End file.
